Abynula
|weaknesses = 25px |creator = ドスジャギィ }} A Legendary elder dragon Said to Be the main cause of the illusions in the illusion forest Physiology An elder dragon with a toridcless like body but has no feathers instead has large horns on the back of his head and spikes on his back and tail Behavior It is highly agressive attacking anything in its path. It mainly Feasts on the confusion sundew growing in the Illusion Forest but also on Kelbi. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain He is at the top of the foodchain Behavior Towards Other Monsters it kills kelbi for food. when it sees shakalaka's or uriki's it will roar to scare them away Tracks footprints scratched trees kelbi corpse broken spikes Specific Locale Interactions In area 5 it can sort of dig and swim in the ground Special Behaviors Scaring packs of Uruki and Shakalaka Cutscenes First Into cutscene: the hunter enters area 8 seeing all sorts of beautiful plants before a pack of shakalaka and uruki run away then a lonly wounded kelbi gets in the area the hunter tries to get closer but is almost hit by a giant spike of something. then the Abynula runs in the area grabbing the kelbi in its mouth stopping half way to turn around and spot the hunter. it throws the kelbi away and then roars. Second cutscene actual hunt: the hunter sees the Abynula sleeping on a island in area 9. the hunter tries to be as silent as possible but accidentaly steps on a stick. the Abynula wakes up focusing on the hunter it walks circles around the hunter before jumping in the air and then swimming in the ground. Abilities It's main weapon are its claws and spikes so dont stay infront or you wont last very long Rage and Tired States *Rage State: its horns begin to glow and inside of mouth turns dark red. *Tired State: it begins to drool and horns turn slighly darker Mounts It is mounted on its neck. when it tries to knock you off it does dance moves like mizutsune. Ecology *Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Land Beast Leviathan * Infaorder: Confusion Fox Leviathan * Family: Abynula *Habitat Range the only known habitat of Abynula is the Illusion Forest *Ecological Niche Although it is at the top of the foodchain it mainly feasts on the confusion sundew but sometimes kelbi.It will get into fights with lots of large monsters like Baruragaru or chameleos. *Biological Adaptations Abynula have long claws spikes and horns. although it doesn't have fins it can still swim in water areas *Behavior it is higly agressive to anything. although once one of its horns is chiped it will flee the area and rest for a long time. Attacks it has a lot of moves from other leviathans *normal state *classic claw swipe: its a simple claw swipe *Double Body Slam:It jumps up slamming his body on the ground before doing it again *confusion ray: It spits a giant confusion ray *Rock and slam: it slams its tail on the ground before swiping his claws on the rock destroying it and sending tiny pieces. *Spike Launch: it points its back at the hunters before hipcheking sending spikes everywhere *cLaw and swipe: it first rears up on its hind legs before swiping his claws at the hunter then doing a tail swipe. Rage state: *enhanced bite: when it bites it does it twice and leaves a confusion cloud behind confusion spikes: its spike launch attack now inflicts confusion *Hunter toss: it first pins the hunter with his claws sometimes biting at the hunter before grabbing the hunter with its mouth and tossing it at another hunter *brutal slam: it first rears up before roaring at the sky following with a jump and then a body slam creating a short lasting confusion cloud Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts its horn back front legs can be broken and its tail first broken then severed Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * Head/Arms/Tail,etc = ✖ ★★★ (★) *Head =★★ *Tail =★★★ *Front Legs =✖ *Hind legs =✖ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun =✖ *Blind =✖ Shiny Item Drops If enough damage is dealt to the head it will drop a chiped horn Material Items > Slinger Ammo Once below 40% health it drops piercing pods Equipment GreatSword Illusion Blade LongSword Sleeping Edge Carves Interactions With Other Monsters None Turf War None Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, it can tempered and arch tempered Quests Hub 8 star quests hub G★★★★ quests High event G Events Bgm Special bgm notes *my first original monster *Abynula's roar requiers Hg Earplugs to block Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster